Religions Before The Unmending
Book on the main religions in the realm before Great Flame and The Unmending brough about the Obcrisca and new law. Written by Sir Outwick Lorcane. Extract "Since The Unmending in the second year of the Realm, religion has been highly controlled throughout the kingdoms. All remembering and all understanding the vicious and very real danger all faced when faith was free to exert power over its subjects. Nonetheless, after an arduous process of deliberation across the realms of men, a decree was drafted by Sir Outwick Lorcane, head of the Sanguine Order that religions could - after appropriate vetting and clear transparency from all echelons - be practised and proselytised in all areas. With the decree passing through the Sanguine Order and being signed off by His Greatness Roth Hawksplitter leader of the Realm, Protector of the Sanguine Lands and father to us all: In his word to we trust and obey, a triumvirate of religions were lawfully practised. Three were picked for choice, moral standings, past behaviours and the ability to take on and improve the lives of their followers. But this has not always been the way, aside from the major religions which I will detail below, there are a rnge of spiritual practices of note which should pass into books of history lest their forces return. As with all my works, this is but the first edition and will be republished with ammendments, further research and changes as more information comes to the knowledge of the Sanguine Order. The Order of Whispers Follow the god Thraestan, a demi god of decay and rebirth. If ever seen, he takes on his demi human form of human suffering, usually mankind in torture or seconds from death. Sometimes seen in the form of the ’hanging man’, the anthropomorphism of eternal suffering. His symbol is an etching of a noose on a pure black background. Specific cultivated and poisonous plants are what is needed to make an offer to Thraestan. Despite its small following, The Order of Whispers is very well known across the Realm. Thraeatan visits those all over and therefore has followings all over the Eleven Kingdoms. To know another member of the Order of Whispers, a greeting must be uttered of "When the wind blows" and a response of "the kingdoms crumble" More unforgiving than forgiving, just. No proselytizing word must be spread organically. Those who need to join, will join. Nothing is written down, all is word of mouth and visions. Thraestan's following is small and specific. They are dotted all over the realm in small underground cults. One cannot openly discuss The Order of Whispers without facing the possible wrath of Thraestan for the sin of lacking reverence. The Faith of Mixowas A vastly unknown and underground order which follows the dangerous teachings of Mixowas, the demon king of ‘The World Away’ as it is known. They are known to enter the minds of those whom they wish to control through a series of visions which may be perceived as dreams due to their pleasant nature and conneciton to the past. This is, however, a front to lure the victim into completing Mixowas' commands and open the victims mind to its psychic attacks. The Eternal Ones Follow the God of Afterlife, Aki'vah. Worship of Aki'vah the Eternal has been forbidden in all kingdoms of Erith, as it is believed The Eternal Ones have a resolute connection to the forces of the undead. Aki'vah's prohpets and thralls control and maintain the portal from the mortal plane to The Eternal Plane where the souls of Aki'vah's followers are held and kept.Most kingdoms, when locating an Eternal One, will execute that individual within hours of proven discovery. The Sanguine Order found a loose page which is believed to have been from some holy book of The Eternal Ones. A quote of note from this slip: “And Aki’vah did grant unto the holder great power and knowledge. Verily did they accept. But mortal minds have mortal limits.” There is spoken to be a growing connection between Stock Magiks and the religions of old and of new. Many alchemists are devout followers and often connect religious connotations to their potions in order to make them sell at higher prices to more people. This connection should be further explored."